inuyashafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tooi Michi no Saki de
Es el decimo primer y ultimo ending de InuYasha,y el tercero y tambien ultimo de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen, Es una cancion de Takekawa Ai . Letra Traducción al español= En el largo camino, que tenemos por delante siempre pensare en ti. Parece que fuera ayer, es imposible dudar el dia en el te conoci. En el largo camino que hay por delante, si quieres podemos cuidar uno del otro. Hare lo que haga falta para que este amor nunca cambie. Nunca olvides eso. ¡Oh! Con esta soledad incluso si el tiempo se detiene... ...¡Oh! ¡Oh! Te seguire hasta el fin de los dias. Aqui y ahora podemos abandonar nuestro dolor de inmediato. Un camino por donde todos podemos ir. Este extraño juego acabara cuando consiga llegar hasta ti. Si miramos atras hemos recorrido un largo camino. Nuestros destinos entrelazados, jamas se separaran. En el largo camino que hay por delante, sigo pensando en ti. Junto a ti seguramente podremos construir un mundo sin mentiras. |-| Inglés= "Down the Distant Road" At the long road ahead, I keep thinking about you. It feels like only yesterday, I won't forget how we met. At the long road ahead, we can look at each other if you are here. I'll protect this love that doesn't change, I'll never forget about it. Oh, with this loneliness, even if time were to stop flowing. Oh, because every road continues to lead to you. Here we can throw away our sorrow immediately. Even though it doesn't reflect the tear-colored you. I wish that at least the sight of me living will reach you. If we were to look back, our footsteps would have covered a great distance, our intertwined fates will not be dissolved now. At the long road ahead, two worlds do not yet do the invisible, and to merely survive I hesitate but they do not change, I do not untie the fate that if I look back two steps will surely fade away now. Oh, a person will miss its concerned memories. Oh, unaware that reality repeats daily. I get scared at night and tomorrow, the sun, and I thought I beat you and beat it. At the long road ahead, I keep thinking about you. It feels like only yesterday, I won’t forget how we met. You searched for the world in the darkness, Do not hesitate because there is no change. At the long road ahead, I keep thinking of you. Together with you, we can surely build a world without lies. |-| Kanji= "遠い道の先で" 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う 昨日のように感じる 出逢い忘れはしない 遠い道の先に あなたがいれば見つめ合える 変わらぬ愛守る そう 永遠に忘れはしない Oh 寂しさで 時が流れなくなっても Oh どの道も あなたへと続いてるから 悲しみはすぐに捨てるの ここには 涙色の君映らないけど 今を生きる私の姿だけ届いて欲しい 遠い道の先は 二人の世界まだ見えない 変わらずただ生き抜く 私迷いはしない 振り返ればきっと 二人の歩幅遠のくから 結び合った運命よ 今は解きはしない Oh 不安だと 人は思い出恋しくて Oh 気付かずに 日々の現実重ねてる 明日の太陽 夜になると怖くなるけど あなたと私の想い 負けないよ 負けないよ 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う 昨日のように感じる 出逢い忘れはしない 闇の中探し掴んだ あなたと今いる世界 変わらない二人で生きる だから迷いはしない 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う あなたと二人 嘘のない世界築ける きっと |-| Rōmaji= "Tooi Michi no Saki de" Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai Tooi michi no saki ni anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru Kawaranu ai mamoru sou eien ni wasure wa shinai Oh sabishisa de toki ga nagarenakunattemo Oh dono michi mo anata he to tsuzuiteru kara Kanashimi wa sugu ni suteru no koko ni wa Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo Ima wo ikiru watashi no sugata dake todoite hoshii Tooi michi no saki wa futari no sekai mada mienai Kawarazu tada ikinuku watashi mayoi wa shinai Furikaereba kitto futari no hohaba toonoku kara Musubiatta unmei yo ima wa toki wa shinai Oh fuan da to hito wa omoide koishikute Oh kizukazu ni hibi no genjitsu kasaneteru Ashita no taiyou yoru ni naru to kowaku naru kedo Anata to watashi no omoi makenai yo makenai yo Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai Yami no naka sagashitsukanda anata to ima iru sekai Kawaranai futari de ikiru dakara mayoi wa shinai Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Anata to futari uso no nai sekai kizukeru kitto Categoría:Ending Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones